


Understudy

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Violence, just plain wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curtain has <i>finally</i> risen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

If the world’s a stage, then _surely_ Grell’s been cursed with the _dullest_ of roles—at least that’s how she sees it. Unrequited love (that _wretched_ Will!) grows tiresome; Grell shrugs it off in favor of distraction.

The human Grell finds is no less pathetic than the mutilated body she’s hunched over— but Grell embraces her nonetheless. Angelina is _incomplete_ , yet _vibrant_ in red (and Grell knows a bit about _that_ ) a unique curiosity on the filthy streets of Whitechapel.

Grell strokes Angelina’s hair, revels in the fact that the curtain has finally risen on her— _their—_ next act.


End file.
